Juntos por siempre
by Naite
Summary: ONESHOT El posible destino de mis dos personajes favoritos en el 7º libro.Escrito antes de DH.


_**Juntos por siempre**_

_Oscuridad. Dolor. Sufrimiento._

Eso era lo único que podía sentir Hermione Granger. Intentaba recordar lo que sucedía, qué pasaba, por qué se sentía así, dónde estaba. Cada segundo que pasaba era un horror. Parecía que una danza fatal se cernía sobre ella, queriéndosela llevar lejos, muy lejos...

Si pudiera ver, hubiera jurado que alguien o algo estaba clavándole cuchillos en su pecho, justo en su corazón, cosa que provocaba que su cuerpo se fuera despidiendo, poco a poco, de todo rastro de vida.

_¿Por qué? _

Su cabeza carecía de sentido, no podía pensar en nada, intentaba por todos los medios entender qué le esperaba, buscar una solución a tanto dolor, pero no podía, simplemente ese órgano que le había dado tantas alegrías en su vida, no funcionaba correctamente: su cerebro era incapaz de construir un pensamiento coherente.

Estaba inmóvil; tendida sobre el suelo ó sobre la nada, eso no podía comprobarlo: abrir los ojos le resultaba sumamente difícil.

Pero tenía una certeza: estaba sola. Completamente sola; sola en la tierra o tal vez en el cielo, o en esa transición que parece existir en medio de esos dos espacios.

Intentó mover su mano para palpar la superficie o lo que fuera en donde ella estaba tendida. Ese movimiento la asustó más aún de lo que estaba. Sintió como si alguien tirara de ella bruscamente hacia la nada, hacia más oscuridad, como si se estuviera cayendo al vacío. Quería detener esa marcha desenfrenada que la atemorizaba, pero no podía.

Era inútil. Inútil intentar sostenerse de algo porque no había nada: solo la rodeaba una negrura infinita. Inútil evitar lo inevitable.

Ahora lloraba. Lloraba con desesperación, con impotencia, con bronca, con _dolor_.

Empezó a sentir como el pánico penetraba por su cabeza y se deslizaba por sus venas, transformándose en angustia hasta arribar en su corazón, donde el vacío clavó su bandera.

Entonces, sintió una milésima de calma. Las lágrimas, lentamente, dejaron de caer por su pálido rostro.

Se iba apoderando de ella una sensación de tranquilidad que le confirmaba que muy pronto esa caída llegaría a su fin. Podía ver una luz blanca extenderse debajo de ella. No sabía qué distancia existía entre la oscuridad que la envolvía y la deslizaba por esa especie de túnel infinito y aquella luz, pero lo que sí sabía, era que no faltaba mucho para llegar al final, a esa misteriosa blancura que la atraía irremediablemente.

De repente, sintió que algo la empujaba hacia un costado, estando en medio, todavía, de la oscuridad. De nuevo. Ya no descendía verticalmente: la caída se estaba volviendo turbulenta, irregular.

¿Que pasaba? ¿Es que aún no podía dejar de caer y listo?

"Hermione..."

Oyó una débil voz a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia.

"Hermione..."

De nuevo aquella voz. Pero esta vez se escuchaba más fuerte. Más _cerca. _

¿Quién la llamaba?

Intentó emitir un sonido pero su boca no respondía.

"Hermione..." "Hermione..."

¡Otra vez esa maldita voz! No quería seguir escuchándola. Le molestaba, no le interesaba. Solo quería concentrarse en esa luz blanca que estaba cada vez más próxima y que ansiaba tocar.

"...Hermionee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La distancia se fue reduciendo, cada vez más rápido. Conforme caía velozmente, la voz aumentaba su volumen. Cuando ya casi podía tocar la blancura, la voz gritó desesperada, por última vez, su nombre:

"_¡¡HERMIONE!!"_

Ese grito desgarrador hizo que sus párpados se despegaran y, finalmente, pudo abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbada en una superficie suave. Se levantó lentamente y descubrió que se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño. Todo allí era blanco y el dolor y la fatiga ya habían abandonado su cuerpo. Se sentía tranquila, invadida por una paz muy profunda e inaudita.

Intentó caminar, pero no sentía sus pasos: parecía flotar.

Entonces fue cuando vio una imagen que le paralizó el corazón: podía observar, como desde arriba, su cuerpo tendido en un polvoriento suelo. Su cuerpo, que yacía inmóvil, inerte, _muerto_… Y al lado de su cuerpo estaba Harry, arrodillado, llorando compulsivamente y tomando con una de sus manos la de Hermione y con la otra, la mano también inerte de _¡Ron!..._Eso significaba que él…

-¡Hermione!

Se dio vuelta con brusquedad, deseando que quien la llamaba fuera esa persona que tanto quería y necesitaba, y… sí: vio a Ronald Weasley corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

Se fusionaron en un abrazo tan fuerte que hizo que Hermione pudiera entender a la perfección todo lo que pasaba.

Y mientras recordaba que en sus últimos minutos de vida había luchado junto al pelirrojo contra unos 10 mortífagos a la vez, supo (no sabía cómo, tan solo lo presentía) que la guerra había terminado y que Harry había vencido, de una vez por todas, a Lord Voldemort.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo se miraron fijamente y, sin decir palabra, Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y empezaron a caminar juntos, conscientes de que ya ningún obstáculo podría separarlos _jamás_.

Abajo, en el mundo de los vivos, una pelirroja se dirigía rápidamente, esquivando cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo, hacia Harry y lo abrazaba, intentando calmarlo, a la vez que derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

-Ya ha terminado todo Harry… ellos estarán juntos… _para siempre… _-exclamó Ginevra Weasley con la voz ahogada, y ambos, moreno y pelirroja, comprendieron que las cosas no iban a volver a ser como antes, no solo porque el mal había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y dos jóvenes (junto a muchos más) habían fallecido como precio por lo que significaba la victoria, sino también, porque sabían que Ron y Hermione habían partido para ser felices juntos, _para toda la eternidad._

Fin.


End file.
